Lista de NWA World Tag Team Champions
Lista de NWA World Tag Team Champions. |- !Nº !Duplas !Reinados !Data da vitória !Duração Dias !Evento |- |* |Terry Gordy e Steve Williams |* |12 de julho de 1992 |71 |The Great American Bash |- |* |Barry Windham e Dustin Rhodes |* |21 de setembro de 1992 |58 |Saturday Night |- |* |Ricky Steamboat e Shane Douglas |* |18 de novembro de 1992 |105 |Clash of the Champions XXI |- |* |The Hollywood Blondes |* |2 de março de 1993 |168 |Power Hour |- |* |Arn Anderson e Paul Roma |* |18 de agosto de 1993 |14 |Clash of the Champions XXIV |- !colspan="6"| |- !colspan="6"| |- |1 |The Rock 'n' Roll Express |1 |11 de abril de 1995 |76 |Evento ao vivo |- !colspan="6"| |- |2 |The Rock 'n' Roll Express |2 |3 de julho de 1995 |32 |USWA house show |- !colspan="6"| |- |3 |Tarzan Goto e Mr. Gannosuke |1 |9 de dezembro de 1995 |236 |House show |- !colspan="6"| |- |4 |Pat e C.W. Anderson |1 |14 de setembro de 1996 |109 |House show |- !colspan="6"| |- |5 |The Rock 'n' Roll Express' |3 |12 de janeiro de 1998 |36 |N/A |- |6 |The Headbangers |1 |17 de fevereiro de 1998 |41 |Raw is War |- |7 |The New Midnight Express |1 |30 de março de 1998 |137 |Raw is War |- |8 |The Border Patrol |1 |14 de agosto de 1998 |29 |House show |- |9 |Barry Windham e Tully Blanchard |1 |12 de setembro de 1998 |28 |House show |- |10 |The Border Patrol |2 |10 de outubro de 1998 |14 |House show |- |11 |Eric Sbraccia e Knuckles Nelson |1 |24 de outubro de 1998 |130 |50th Anniversary Show |- !colspan="6"| |- |12 |Knuckles Nelson (2) e Rick Fuller |1 |10 de junho de 1999 |7 |House show |- |13 |The Public Enemy |1 |17 de junho de 1999 |2 |House show |- |14 |Knuckles Nelson (3) e Dukes Dalton |1 |19 de junho de 1999 |98 |House show |- |15 |Team Extreme |1 |25 de setembro de 1999 |62 |51st Anniversary Show |- |16 |Murder, Inc. |1 |26 de novembro de 1999 |21 |House show |- |17 |Team Extreme' |2 |17 de dezembro de 1999 |78 |House show |- |18 |xXx |1 |4 de março de 2000 |34 |House show |- |19 |The Main Event |1 |7 de abril de 2000 |5 |House show |- |20 |The Rock 'n' Roll Express |4 |12 de abril de 2000 |5 |House show |- |21 |L.A. Stephens e Big Bubba Bain |1 |17 de abril de 2000 |5 |House show |- |22 |'xXx''' |2 |19 de abril de 2000 |118 |House show |- |22 |Bad Attitude |1 |15 de agosto de 2000 |172 |House show |- |24 |Bad Street Boys |1 |3 de fevereiro de 2001 |14 |House show |- |25 |Bad Attitude |2 |17 de fevereiro de 2001 |33 |House show |- |26 |David Flair e Dan Factor |1 |21 de março de 2001 |1 |House show |- |27 |Bad Attitude |3 |22 de março de 2001 |32 |House show |- |28 |The New Heavenly Bodies |1 |24 de abril de 2001 |248 |House show |- |29 |Glacier e Jason Sugarman |1 |28 de dezembro de 2001 |1 |House show |- |30 |The New Heavenly Bodies |2 |29 de dezembro de 2001 |28 |House show |- |31 |Disturbing Behavior |1 |26 de janeiro de 2002 |81 |House show |- |32 |The New Heavenly Bodies |3 |17 de abril de 2002 |52 |House show |- |33 |The Shane Twins |1 |8 de junho de 2002 |20 |House show |- !colspan="6"| |- !colspan="6"| |- |34 |A.J. Styles e Jerry Lynn |1 |3 de julho de 2002 |42 |NWA/TNA PPV 3 |- !colspan="6"| |- |35 |America's Most Wanted |1 |18 de setembro de 2002 |56 |NWA/TNA PPV 9 |- |36 |The Disciples of The New Church |1 |13 de novembro de 2002 |56 |NWA/TNA PPV 13 |- |37 |America's Most Wanted |2 |8 de janeiro de 2003 |14 |NWA/TNA PPV 21 |- |38 |Triple X |1 |22 de janeiro de 2003 |14 |NWA/TNA PPV 27 |- !colspan="6"| |- |39 |Triple X |2 |12 de março de 2003 |35 |NWA/TNA PPV 29 |- |40 |Jerry Lynn (2) e The Amazing Red |1 |16 de abril de 2003 |21 |NWA/TNA PPV 31 |- |41 |Triple X |3 |7 de maio de 2003 |49 |NWA/TNA PPV 36 |- |42 |America's Most Wanted |3 |25 de junho de 2003 |63 |NWA/TNA PPV 51 |- |43 |Simon Diamond e Johnny Swinger |1 |27 de agosto de 2003 |91 |NWA/TNA PPV 60 |- |44 |3Live Kru |1 |26 de novembro de 2003 |63 |NWA/TNA PPV 72 |- |45 |The Red Shirt Security |1 |28 de janeiro de 2004 |7 |NWA/TNA PPV 79 |- |46 |A.J. Styles (2) e Abyss |1 |4 de fevereiro de 2004 |28 |NWA/TNA PPV 80 |- !colspan="6"| |- |47 |Kid Kash e Dallas |1 |31 de março de 2004 |14 |NWA/TNA PPV 89 |- |48 |D'Lo Brown e Apolo |1 |14 de abril de 2004 |7 |NWA/TNA PPV 90 |- |49 |Kid Kash e Dallas |2 |21 de abril de 2004 |43 |NWA/TNA PPV 91 |- |50 |America's Most Wanted |4 |4 de junho de 2004 |34 |iMPACT! |- |51 |The Naturals |1 |7 de julho de 2004 |63 |NWA/TNA PPV 101 |- |52 |Chris Harris (5) e Elix Skipper (4) |1 |8 de setembro de 2004 |13 |NWA/TNA PPV 110 |- |53 |Christopher Daniels (4) e James Storm (5) |1 |21 de setembro de 2004 |21 |iMPACT! |- |54 |Team Canada |1 |12 de outubro de 2004 |26 |iMPACT! |- |55 |3Live Kru |2 |7 de novembro de 2004 |28 |Victory Road |- |56 |Team Canada |2 |5 de dezembro de 2004 |42 |Turning Point |- |57 |America's Most Wanted |5 |16 de janeiro de 2005 |100 |Final Resolution |- |58 |The Naturals |2 |26 de abril de 2005 |162 |iMPACT! |- !colspan="6"| |- |59 |The Naturals |3 |9 de outubro de 2005 |3 |57th Anniversary Show |- |60 |America's Most Wanted |6 |22 de outubro de 2005 |250 |iMPACT! |- |61 |A.J. Styles (3) e Christopher Daniels (5) |1 |18 de junho de 2006 |64 |Slammiversary |- |62 |The Latin American Xchange |1 |14 de agosto de 2006 |41 |iMPACT! |- |63 |A.J. Styles (4) e Christopher Daniels (6) |2 |24 de setembro de 2006 |28 |No Surrender |- |64 |The Latin American Xchange |2 |22 de outubro de 2006 |170 |Bound for Glory |- |65 |Team 3D |1 |15 de abril de 2007 |28 |Lockdown |- !colspan="6"| |- |66 |The Real American Heroes |1 |8 de julho de 2007 |217 |House show |- |67 |Los Luchas |1 |10 de fevereiro de 2008 |237 |House show |- |68 |The Skullkrushers |1 |4 de outubro de 2008 |777 |House show |- |69 |The Dark City Fight Club |1 |20 de novembro de 2010 |162 |House show |- |70 |The Usual Suspects |1 |1 de maio de 2011 |14 |RPW Memorial Mayhem |- |71 |The Dark City Fight Club |2 |15 de maio de 2011 |580 |NWA RPW (Evento ao vivo) |- |72 |The Kings of the Underground |1 |15 de dezembro de 2012 |126 |BOW December To Remember |- |73 |The Killer Elite Squad |1 |20 de abril de 2013 |203 |NWA Houston Parade of Champions: A Tribute to Paul Boesch |- |74 |The Iron Godz |1 |9 de novembro de 2013 |148 |NJPW Power Struggle 2013 |- |75 |TenKoji |1 |6 de abril de 2014 |190 |NJPW Invasion Attack 2014 |- |76 |The Killer Elite Squad |1 |13 de outubro de 2014 |362 |NJPW King of Pro-Wrestling 2014 |- |77 |The Heatseekers |1 |10 de outubro de 2015 |55 |NWA Mid-South Presents Glory Lasts Forever |- |78 |The Iron Empire |1 |4 de dezembro de 2015 |280 |NWA Mid-South Presents: Wrestling at the Resorts Casino |- |79 |The Heatseekers |2 |9 de setembro de 2016 |1 |NWA Mid-South |- |80 |The Iron Empire |2 |10 de setembro de 2016 |90 |NWA Mid-South |- |81 |The Heatseekers |3 |9 de dezembro de 2016 |28 |NWA Mid-South |- |82 |The Iron Empire |3 |6 de janeiro de 2017 |48 |NWA Mid-South |- |83 |Rob Terry e Kazushi Miyamoto |1 |23 de fevereiro de 2017 |114 |Diamond Stars Wrestling |- |84 |The Heatseekers |4 |16 de junho de 2017 |105 |Supercard XV |- !colspan="6"| |- |85 |Villain Enterprises |1 |27 de abril de 2019 |134 |Crockett Cup (2019) |- |86 |Royce Isaacs e Thomas Latimer |1 |7 de setembro de 2019 |24 |Global Wars Espectacular |- |87 |The Rock 'n' Roll Express |5 |1 de outubro de 2019 |115 |NWA Power TV |- |88 |James Storm (8) e Eli Drake |1 |24 de janeiro de 2020 | |NWA Hard Times |- |} Ligações externas *NWA World Tag Team Championship no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Listas da NWA Categoria:Campeonatos da NWA